


The Flower Shop

by callithemuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, For Winnie!, No Angst, Roses, birthday fic!!!!, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callithemuse/pseuds/callithemuse
Summary: James needs flowers. Sirius is not going. Remus ships it. Lily didn't think that Remus actually had cool friends.
Relationships: James Potter & Sirius Black, James Potter/Lily Evans, Lily Evans & Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin & James Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuslyjames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyjames/gifts).



> Hey y'all!! This is for Winnie, one of my best friends. Happy birthday, darling!! I hope you have a fantastic day, and enjoy this little fluffy oneshot! Love you <3

Arcadia Flowers- OPEN

James read the sign again, and ran his hand through his hair nervously. Sirius had told him to go get the flowers, and this was the only one he could find. He sighed, and pushed open the door, a bell jingling merrily. 

Behind the counter was a girl with long dark red hair laughing at something the person next to her had said. 

“Honestly Remus, I don’t believe it. He seriously said that?” 

Remus snorted. “Yep.” he turned, and smiled at James. “Oh, hey James! Need something?” 

“Actually, yeah I do. It’s almost Mom’s birthday, and we forgot the flowers.” 

He laughed a bit, and tapped the girl on the shoulder. “Well, that’s Lily’s area.”

“Hmm? Oh yeah it is. Looking for anything specific?”  
He shrugged. “Not really? Just some roses.”  
“Oh! Re, didn’t we get a shipment of yellow roses yesterday?”  
“We did! I’ll go grab a few.” Remus slipped off, leaving James and Lily alone.  
She smiled brightly at him, before her eyes lit up. “Oooooh.” she darted off and he rushed after her, coming to a stop in front of a pot with some blue flowers.  
He tilted his head slightly, and she stood back up. “Blue hydrangeas. They’ll look good with the roses.”  
James nodded, and, at her instruction, carefully held some. She led the way back to the front, and then took the flowers, carefully laying them out with the roses, before grabbing some small white ones.  
Lily placed them a few at a time in a vase, arranging them carefully.  
“Ah, thank you!”  
“No problem,” Lily said, grinning, pushing her hair back. “Right, that’ll just be… let’s see.” she rang him up, and he paid. She scribbled something on the receipt, and he waved cheerfully, taking the vase and receipt.  
Once he was outside, he looked.  
(xxx) xxx-xxxx- Lily.  
He glanced back, only to see the redhead wink at him through the window. James blushed, and smiled back a bit shyly for him, before hurrying back to his place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a kudos and comment letting me know what you thought!


End file.
